


Mar'eyce

by Crab_Lad



Series: Cody Becomes a Dad [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody becomes a dad, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, This is, Yes that's right folks, also there will be Codywan in future parts, an intro to the au, how do you tag, no beta we die like men, sorrry this is short, the rest will be longer and better this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: It was a well known fact that many of the vode were weak when it came to kids, and Cody was certainly no exception.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Original Character(s)
Series: Cody Becomes a Dad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661329
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	Mar'eyce

**Author's Note:**

> The title is mando'a for 'something found at last' 
> 
> Treetart forced my hand. This is what resulted. (Im joking iM JOKING we were discussing this au in our server and everyone seemed to wanna read it so-)

"Nope. No, no way. Not again. Commander!" 

Boil's shout caught Cody's attention. And when he glanced over, he saw a kid climbing all over Boil who looked... not pleased to be in the situation. The small boy looked no older than 4, chattering in the native language that Cody couldn't quite decipher. When Boil didn't pay any attention to the kid, he got bored, jumped down and spotted Cody. Cody couldn't help but smile under his helmet at the happy, bubbly noise the kid made as he scrambled over to Cody, arms reaching into the air. 

"Hey there, kid," Cody murmured, softly so hopefully only the kid would hear it. But he crouched down, holding a hand out to the kid who took it and started examining it. "You lost?" 

The kid looked up at his voice, his head tilting. It was a well known fact that many of the _vode_ were weak when it came to kids, and Cody was certainly no exception. His heart melted when the child's green eyes met Cody's, somehow, through the visor and smiled wide.

Rolling his eyes, Cody took the kid into his arms, shifting him so he could sit on Cody's shoulders while they marched on, hopefully to help the rest of the citizens. The kid continued to babble, patting and thumping his hands against Cody's helmet. Many of the other civilians around them shot him strange looks. Yet none made the move to claim the child as theirs. Cody's heart went out for the kid, to not have someone claim them, to not have a parent... 

He was a lot like them in some ways. Adrift and young, clinging to those who showed kindness. Hells, even the younglings own _people_ seemed to disregard him, casting him off. So-

No. Oh nononono. That was a dangerous line of thought, and he wasn't going to tumble down that path only to be upset when they let the kid go. They couldn't take the kid with them. The battlefield was no place for a child of that age and it certainly wouldn't go over well with the higher ups. Not to mention the General might shut them down. Then both the kid and Cody would be crushed but-

A loud thump drew his attention up and the kid hissed something before tapping lightly once again. 

"You okay up there?" 

He received a chirp in response. This time, he was grinning ear to ear. Yeah, the kid already had him.

\---

"Uh... sir?" 

Cody looked back at Trapper who was staring into the side of the gunship. 

"Sir, there's a child in here." 

Oh, Kriff. Oh no. Had he- 

Yep, he had. The child bounced out and ran over to Cody, latching onto his leg and talking loudly in that same language. To the side, General Kenobi looked on amused, but sad. 

A terrible idea was forming in his mind. He just hoped the General would agree. 

"General," he began carefully, reaching down to lift the kid up. He remembered all those lessons about Mando'ade culture he had been taught by Jango, and mustered as much bravado as he could. "Can we keep him. He is a foundling, afterall." 

He got the satisfaction of watching General Kenobi's face flash in confusion, denial, hesitation, exasperation and then acceptance.

"The Council will have a field day with this, Commander..." 

Several _vode_ moved behind him, determined to support him. "Sir, please." 

Shoulders sagging, the General nodded in defeat and several _vode_ cheered. 

"Welcome to the 212th, shiny," Cody said, grinning at the kid.   
  
The little menace sputtered at him, and tucked himself further into Cody's hold.   
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ clonebabes where I dont really post much but its there if you want to yell at me)


End file.
